


Come Together

by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)



Series: Beatles Omorashi [22]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, Desperation Play, M/M, Omorashi, Wet & Messy, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo
Summary: John and Paul have a little fun in the limo on their way to an interview.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: Beatles Omorashi [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612729
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Come Together

**Author's Note:**

> I died inside when I chose that as the title I'm sorry. hahaha

Paul sat in the back of their limo, arms crossed over each other as he looked out of the tinted window at the long line of cars piling up on all sides of them.

“Paul?” John asked. “You seem a bit restless. You sure you’re alright?”

“I told you I’m bloody fine, okay? God, how long is it going to take to get there? This is ridiculous.”

John laughed, looking around at the empty seats. “Brian said it’d be a while.”

“I just don’t understand why Richie and George couldn’t have done this.”

John shrugged. “I dunno. We’ll be there soon enough, though. Hope you don’t get too freaked out in here. Didn’t know you were so claustrophobic.”

“M’not,” Paul mumbled.

“Then what the hell is wrong with you?” Paul looked away from him. “James Paul McCartney. What is the matter?”

“I have to take a bloody leak, alright? Just sod off and leave me alone.”

But John only smirked. “You’re kidding.”

Paul gasped when a wave of desperation ran over him, and he grabbed at his crotch to stop anything from coming out. “Do I look like I’m fucking kidding?”

“Haha. I’d hoped you would say that.”

“What the fuck, John? Why? Do you want me to piss myself?”

“Maybe a little.”

Paul blushed hard, and he turned away from John, scooting towards the other tinted window that opened to the front seat. He slid it open, Brian turned to see him.

“What is it?” he asked. “Everything alright back there?”

“I have to piss. Can you pull over somewhere?” Brian looked at the driver.

“Sorry, there’s nowhere to go. We’ll be there in about half an hour, though, so not too long.”

“Thanks.” He sighed as he closed it back, immediately pulling his legs up onto the seat with him.

“What are you doing, Paul?” John asked as Paul covered his face and squirmed around. “Don’t think you can hold it another thirty minutes?” He laughed.

“Yes, I can. If you would fuck off and leave me alone.” He scowled and turned away from John.

But John watched as he squirmed, getting a little more excited every time, especially whenever Paul would whimper. And when he started to rub against the bench underneath him to hold it, John couldn’t help but moan out loud. Paul noticed.

He glanced over at him to see that his eyes were fixed intently on his own crotch, where both of his hands were, holding himself as tight as he could.

“What are you on about?” he asked, his anger slowly melting away.

“You look so hot like that, Paul. God, I hope you know that.”

“What the actual--?”

“You should hear yourself. Making all those noises like that.” John looked Paul dead in the eye. “So hot.”

Paul blushed an even deeper red if that was possible. “Dammit, John. I’m trying to focus on not wetting my trousers, okay?”

“I know. You’re just… cute.” An innocent smile followed, and Paul felt his cock twitch. Just a little.

“Well, stop talking about it.”

John sighed, throwing his head back and sprawling his limbs all over around him. “God, Paul. I’m so horny.”

“Stop, John.” He didn’t want to admit, but he was getting pretty horny, too. “Just fucking stop, okay?”

John got on all fours and started crawling on the seat over to Paul, who curled up into a tighter ball and eyed him.

“John, what the hell are you--?”

Then John jumped next to him and pulled his arms away from his crotch, forcing his legs down onto the floor. Paul sighed and scooted to the other side of the limo.

“Oh, good idea! We don’t want to be too close to the front in case you make too much noise.” Then he smirked at Paul, and Paul swore the blood rushed straight to his cock.

“Oh, my God,” he moaned. “God dammit, John. God fucking--” John scooted closer to him, putting his finger over Paul’s mouth.

“Shh. We don’t want Brian hearing us, okay?” Paul nodded, and John pulled the finger down Paul’s chin, dragging it down until he reached his bladder. He tapped it, smiling. “God, you’re so full, Paulie. You won’t be able to hold it much longer, will you?”

“N-no,” Paul admitted.

“We’re half an hour away from the interview, too. You certainly can’t wait that long.” Paul moaned and tried to crawl on top of John, but he pushed him off. “We can’t let you get us both all dirty, now, could we? That would give it all away.”

“John, please.”

John caught Paul off guard, shoving his hand into Paul’s bladder. He squirmed, squeezing his thighs together and whining. “Do you like that, Paulie?” A nod came from him, and John did again. Harder, moving his hand just a little bit lower.

Desperating coursed through Paul, and he tried to squeeze his legs together again, but two hands pulled them apart.

“I can’t let you cheat, Paul. That wouldn’t be fair.”

“S-sorry.”

“Keep them apart, yeah?” Paul nodded, and John smirked, taking both of his hands and pressing down harder than he had before, even lower in Paul’s abdomen. Small sensations ran through him and he couldn’t stop the small leak that escaped him. John rubbed one of his index fingers over the small wet spot, and Paul moaned, bucking his hips into the touch.

Then, John pressed with the same amount of force. This time, the break that Paul was counting on didn’t come. He didn’t get to get a grip on himself, and his legs shot together again. But John didn’t seem to care. He continued to press into him, and Paul moaned, squirming away from the pressure, trying to just hold on a little longer.

But his effort was in vain. Once just a small amount leaked out, the rest started to, and the droplets turned into little rivers being forced out of him, dampening his crotch and thighs.

He took a breath, but John didn’t give up. He pressed just a little harder, and the tingling sensation that pulsed through Paul finally convinced his bladder that it had had enough. He let go, and the rivers turned into one hard stream, hissing loudly. John watched as it happened, pulling his hands away from Paul and scooting away, not wanting to get too wet and let Brian know what happened.

“John…” Paul moaned. His stream finally slowed ater what felt like forever, and he could no longer ignore how turned on he was. He got up and jumped onto John grinding down into his crotch with his own, and John had to catch his breath.

“Oh, my god. Paul…” He ignored the fact that his pants were now getting wet, too. He bucked his hips, getting harder and harder under the younger man. Paul continue to move back and forth on top of him, and the friction was gettin gto him. Within minutes, he was coming in his pants, but Paul kept going.

It was just seconds after John that Paul saw white and flung his head back in pleasure as he moaned. As they both gradually got their breath back, Paul climbed off of John.

“Well, shit. What do you we do now? Now you’re all wet.”

What happened next shocked Paul, who watched as John’s pants got wetter and wetter. A puddle formed around him, too, and Paul cracked up laughing.

“You did not just--”

“I’ll just tell him I did because you felt bad about it.”

John smiled, and made his way over to the window, cracking it open. “Er… Brian? We may have a bit of a situation…” He looked at Paul as he spoke, and the two of them smiled at each other. God, Brian was going to kill them.


End file.
